I'm in love with a Third grader?
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: KairiX Amu. Amu's family has money issues, so Amu decides to work for Easter to help. However, she didn't expect to fall in love with Kairi. Review!
1. Chapter 1

When Amu gets a job at Easter, she didn't expect to get a crush on Kairi. The problem is that he is a third grader!

Warning: KairiXAmu might be the only normal pairing in here. I was going to do Shugo Chara on crack, but I decided to combine the two. This is me having fun. Be warned.

Prologue

Photographers and writers don't make that much money. Amu's house has hit hard times. Her parents could barely afford the mortgage, and food was at an all time low. Amu wished she could help them, but she was too young. All she could do was watch Ami as her parents tried to make more money.

School wasn't an excape either. She wished she could be her true self. Amu put her hands together and prayed. The first prayer was for her family. The second prayer was for herself. She wished she could be her true self.

Next day:

"What!" Amu yelled at the top of her lungs. She laid eggs! This wasn't in the health manual! Then the eggs, all three of them, began to shake. "What the?"

Then they hatched all at the same time. "Hi Amu!" A pink haired chibi said to her. "I'm Ran, and I'm your shugo chara!"

"I'm Miki." The blue haired one said.

"My name is Su desu." The yellow haired one said. Amu was trying to hold back a scream. They weren't real, this was all in her imagination.

"We are real." Miki said. "Believe in us or we will go away. You made the wish last night to be your true self. Here we are."

"Don't say it like that Miki desu." Su said.

Amu looked at the clock. "I need to go! I'll be late!" There was no option of her being driven. The car was sold off a long time ago to save money.

All the shugo charas followed her. "Don't worry; no one can see us."

Amu decided to take a shortcut and ran across the grass. Ami, will she be alright? What if mom has to work? Ami, I can't leave her alone, but I have to go to school! "Are you alright desu?" Su asked.

"I'm scared for Ami. I'm worried about her staying home alone. Mom has been working a lot lately. Money is really tight." Amu admitted. It felt so good to get it off her chest.

The problem was that it wasn't only her there. There was a boy and a girl listening in. Amu noticed that they had shugo charas too. "How bad is it?" The girl asked. Amu froze up. "That bad huh. Listen..."

The girl was cut off by the boy. "Utau, this is a bad idea. Leave her out of it."

"Well, I could spend more time with you if I didn't have to do so much work!" Utau said as she began to cling to the boy. Then she went back to her normal, serious personality. "Plus, Easter said for us to get more people. Come on Ikuto." Utau pleaded.

"Do whatever you want." Ikuto left with his shugo chara.

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked.

"People with shugo charas can work at Easter. We are needed there to find the embryo." Utau replied.

"What is the embryo?" Amu asked.

"A egg that can grant any wish." Utau replied. That could help her parents out! Ami could be normal again. "I take it your interested?" Amu nodded.

"I guess I should take you there now." Utau said. "Come this way." Utau motioned Amu to follow her.

"What about school?" Amu asked.

"Easter can get you out of anything. I don't even have to go to a physical school. They just send me my assignments." Utau replied.

At Easter:

"I see you brought another worker for us." The director said. "What is your name?"

"Amu Hinamori." Amu stammered back.

The director was on his computer, looking up Amu's information. "I see you need a school transfer." Amu heard something printing and the director gave the paper to her. "Starting tomorrow, you will be going to Easter Private Academy." Amu knew she heard the name Easter before! She forgot about the academy! It was the best and it had every school plus college in it, and it was escalator school as well. "Of course, your expenses will be paid and you will get a paycheck every week." It looked like working at Easter had its advantages.


	2. Chapter 2

The wierdness starts in this chapter. GirlXGirl and BoyXBoy (however in a humorous way).

Crush 

Amu brushed off her school uniform and walked into Easter. Easter wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She had to collect X-eggs and break them (no lock, remember?). At least the school uniform was good. All Easter Academy students wore the same black uniform. It turns out the black dress Utau was wearing was the school uniform. "I really don't what to do this." Amu complained and sighed. Then there was a breath on her neck and she jumped and screamed.

"Amu is just too much fun." Ikuto laughed.

"That isn't funny!" Amu complained back. Then she felt someone cling to her.

It was Utau (I told you this was weird). "Seriously, Ikuto don't be so mean to her." Utau said in her super cling voice (think of her personality with Ikuto). Then Utau's beeper went off. "I have to go! I promise to be back later!" Utau ran off.

Ikuto laughed again. "I'm glad she switched to you. She used to chase after me all the time before. By the way, she'll never stop unless she sees someone else she likes. I'm lucky she managed to find you. I don't think you'll be so lucky. Just give in to her."

"No, I am straight!" Amu yelled back. She then blushed, realizing what she just screamed allowed.

"Amu messed up again!" Ran laughed.

"Shut up!" Amu said as she switched back to her normal cool and spicy personality.

"Thank you Ikuto desu. Amu seems much happier desu." Su said.

"No problem. It is fun for me too." Ikuto replied.

Then something caught Amu's eye. It was a boy, about her age. He was so cute! "Oh no." Miki said in the background. She was totally in love! The problem was that she was so dazed, she didn't get out of it until the boy was out the door.

"And you call me perverted." Ikuto said.

"What are you saying! He was my age, and the opposite gender! I beat you in two respects!" Amu defended.

"On the age part, no. That guy is Sanjo-san's little brother, and he is in third grade." Only in third grade! That wasn't possible! He looked so cute and even older than her! There was no way he was younger than her!

Amu went in her cool and spicy personality. "Well, at least he is the opposite gender, plus he is only two years younger than me. That guy your crushing on is what? Isn't he five years younger than you?"

"At least I admit it without going into a separate personality." Ikuto said. "Good luck to you. Little girls need to get crushes sometimes. It is healthy."

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled back. He was already gone. How did he do that? Why did he always run away? She was in love with Kairi. Why, oh why, did he have to be in third grade. She was just as perverted as Ikuto was.

Author's note:

I'm having fun with this. I'll give you a cookie if you tell me who the boy is.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu is in fifth grade, which makes Kairi in third grade. I'm starting when she gets her charas for the first time.

Amu, an enemy?

Amu, once she got over the whole age issue (It would get better in time...and it was better than Ikuto), liking Kairi wasn't that bad. Compared to her last crush, this was an improvement. Amu felt someone blow in her hear. "Ikuto!"

"It is about time you paid attention. We have to get X eggs. Plus the guardians are here, and I need as much help as I can get." Ikuto smiled. He wasn't happy that she was here helping him. He liked one of the guardians. Amu used to like Tahase too, well, until she saw Kairi. Kairi was so cute!

"Amu-chan, watch out!" Ran shouted.

"Holy Crown!" Tahase shouted as Amu was knocked to her feet.

"Ow..." Amu brushed dirt off. "Was that really necessary?" Amu asked.

"Yes, since you work for Easter." Tahase replied. I can't believe that I thought he was cute before. Now, he is just normal...no, he is a little girlie.

"I'll take kiddie king." Ikuto replied and soon Tahase and Ikuto were fighting. Well, at least Ikuto would be happy and not be in her hair. If anything, he teased Tahase more than her. Poor guy, but they seem to know each other. I wonder what their connection is anyway.

Suddenly, a naginata came Amu's way. Why was everything going wrong? She wanted to fanasize, not fight! "I'm your opponent." Said the Queen Chair, Nadeshiko. Great, I have to be stuck with the crazy one.

"Hop! Step! Jump!" She character changed with Ran. There was no need for a full out character change. She began to charge at Nadeshiko, counteracting her attack. It was hard work. Amu was sure she was losing weight. The problem was she overshot, and was sent flying past Nadeshiko, towards Yaya.

"Aww!" Yaya screamed and was was frozen in place. It looked like Amu was about to hit her when-

Nadeshiko came in and saved her. "Don't touch Yaya." Amu was scared. Nadeshiko was in her character change, which was scary enough. Now she made her mad.

"I didn't mean too." Amu pleaded. Don't hurt me!

"What kind of bad guy are you?" Kukai stepped in on the scene. "You aren't supposed to plead."

"Kukai!" Yaya got all teary eyed.

"That is none of your business." Amu said in her cool and spicy personality. "What's it to you?"

"Amu, we need to go." Ikuto pulled her away from Kukai.

"You aren't supposed to run away either." Kukai yelled back.

"Why are we leaving anyway?" Amu asked.

"I got what I came for." Ikuto shined a lock in her face. "Come to think of it, I have no use for this."

"Then why did you steal it?" Amu asked annoyed.

"I wanted a matching set, and the look on Tahase's face was priceless." Ikuto replied. Amu wasn't sure why she was surprised. This was so like Ikuto. He got her into so many messes (not to mention the fan girls of him stalked her everywhere when she didn't even like him). Poor fan girls, they don't know that Ikuto is gay.

Ikuto then threw the lock to her. "Why did you give me this?" Amu asked.

"I don't know. It seemed to me that it belonged to you. That was the true reason why I have this key." Ikuto pointed to the humpty key. "I guess the lock was meant to be with you. Think about it this way: it doesn't make the day a total waste."

Back with the guardians:

"Kukai, they are getting away! They have the humpty lock!" Tahase shouted. By this time, they were already gone. "It is too late now." Tahase sighed.

"I came too late, didn't I?" Kukai asked.

"You think?" All the rest of the guardians replied.

"What? Soccer practice lasted longer than I thought it would." Kukai replied, stratching his head.


	4. Chapter 4

I might actually get some KairiXAmu in this chapter. I'm sorry with spelling Tadase Tahase. I always do that for some reason...anyway, on to the story!

Now, what does this thing do?

Amu held the lock in her hand. What am I supposed to do with this? It must be valuable if all the guardians are protecting it. "Hey Ran, what do you think this lock is for?"

"I don't know, cheering?" Ran replied. That...was useless.

"Maybe it has something to do with charas. After all, the guardians had it." Miki said. That was some info Amu could use! "I just don't know what it is for. Maybe we could try it with all things relating to charas."

"Amu!" Utau clinged to her side. "It's been a while!" Not long enough Utau. She wasn't a bad friend at the beginning. The key word there was friend. She was pretty cool and a lot like Amu. When Utau started to like her, that was when they had a problem. "We really do need to spend some more time together!"

"Oh, you finally got off work?" Amu asked. She really tried to smile, but just looked like a threatening glace. Utau didn't notice, but Iru did and was smiling. The little devil would like that, wouldn't she?

"No, I have a concert in about an hour." Utau sighed. "Sanjo-san gave me some good news though. She'll allow you to come to the concert with us!" Utau sang. "Oh yeah, there is a condition. Since she is back with me, she can't keep an eye on her little brother. She wants you to keep an eye on him."

"That will work." Amu said dreamy eyed. Kairi, I get to see him! This is so great!

"Amu," Miki whispered in her ear, "Utau is going to react well to this."

"I'm glad you are so thrilled at coming! I never saw you react this way before!" Utau shined. She actually shined. It was scary. She was that happy? Oh, this was what Miki was warning me about. "You are finally warming up to me!" Utau took her hand and dragged her in the direction of the car.

At concert hall:

"It was so great for you to come." Sanjo-san said to me.

"No problem Sanjo-san. It was my pleasure." Sanjo-san doesn't know how much. I turned to Kairi. "So, your name is Kairi, right?"

"Yeah." Kairi said and he turned away. Did he like me? Was he scared of me? Did I put on cool and spicy accidently?

"Let's go in the concert hall." I smiled.

"You actually pulled off a decent smile!" My charas said in unison. Utau was already gone, lucky for me. I didn't want Kairi to die just yet. I really need to find someone she likes.

"Sure." Kairi replied. "What is your name?" He politely asked.

"Oh, Amu." I replied. He wanted to know my name! We sat in our seats in the hall. "So Kairi, what do you like to do?" I asked, to pass the time and get to know him better at the same time. No, he didn't see the notebook that I was planning to write all this stuff down in.

"I like to read Samurai books." Kairi replied enthusiastically and then he looked down. "I guess that is pretty strange for a kid now, but I really think Samurais are cool."

"No, I think they are cool too." So Kairi is into Samurais? I have to say, "It fits you." I did not mean to say that! I looked up, and saw that Ran was smiling. Oh, she was going to get it later!

"It does?" Kairi asked surprisingly.

"Yeah." I replied in cool and spicy tone. The lights turned off, and you couldn't see my blush. Then Utau began singing, and the X eggs began going up in the air. My lock (which now was conveniently around my neck) was trembling, but I ignored it. After the concert, I'll go to Utau and see what this thing wants. For right now, I just want to be a normal kid sitting next to my crush.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, um, serious yuri warning. If you don't like that stuff, stop now. It is a joke based on episode 29. This chapter might actually have decent length.

A New Chara

Amu heard her cell phone ringing and she picked it up. That was a big mistake. Sanjo-san was on the other end of the line, screaming her head off. "What is it Sanjo-san, and why so early in the morning?" Seriously, her alarm clock didn't even go off yet. Wait, it was the weekend. Sanjo-san, my perfectly good weekend is messed up now!

"Kairi has a chara!" Sanjo-san screamed on the other end of the line.

Amu's face lit up in a big smile. "Kairi has a chara! Kairi has a chara!" This was the best news ever! Now she and her love could be together! Oh wait, the other end of the line! "That's great Sanjo-san! When can I see it?" Amu said excitely.

"You seem to like Kairi a lot." Sanjo-san replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amu stammered back.

"Anyway, you can see his chara at the Easter meeting today, or afterwards. I don't think you'll be allowed in." Sanjo-san hanged up the phone.

"Amu, we need to go." Miki said. Amu was still in her fantasy world. Miki repeated again, this time annoyed, "Amu, we need to go if you want to see Kairi's chara."

On the rooftop of Easter:

"I believe you all know Kairi already, but his chara was just born yesterday. He'll be joining the Easter team. The director should be giving him a job right now in the meeting. I have to go." Sanjo-san left us on the rooftop.

"So, I'm just getting used to the chara thing. Apparently, my sister has been working here some time, trying to get the embryo. My name is Kairi and I am pleased to meet you." He bowed. He has manners! He is so perfect.

The chara next to him bowed also. "Musashi." His chara also is perfect!

"Amu Hinamori." Amu said in her cool and spicy tone. No, she wanted to confess. Then she looked over and saw that Utau was there. Thank goodness for cool and spicy!

"My name is Ran!" Ran said excitedly as she flew closer to Kairi's face. "You're cute!" Amu could feel herself blush and looked away from everyone. Almost everyone, Utau had caught her. She thought she was blushing at her. Oh well, at least it saved Kairi, even if it felt a little creepy.

"Miki." Miki cooly said.

"Pleased to meet you desu. My name is Su desu." Su said cutely.

"I guess it is time for me to introduce myself next." Utau said. She was still recovering from Amu's supposed blush at her. "My name is Utau, and yes I am the singer." Utau sighed. Amu could tell she didn't like singing for all those X eggs, but it was worth it for some reason unknown to Amu.

"Iru!" The little devil snickered.

"My name is Eru. I apologize for Iru's rudeness." The little angel said. Iru got pissed at this comment and was terrorizing Eru, like usual. She was crying in seconds.

"Hey kid." Ikuto said. How dare he insult my Kairi! "That's funny." Kairi looked clueless and Amu put on her cool and spicy face. Why did her emotions have to show though this time? "Anyway, my name is Ikuto. We might be the only ones that haven't met face to face."

Yoru was busy with a tennis ball and looked up. "Oh, Yoru." Yoru went quickly back to his game.

Sanjo-san opened the door real fast to the roof. "I have your assignment." She smiled. "You are to enter Seiyo Elementary and spy on the guardians."

"No!" Amu put her hands over her mouth. Too late, I already said it.

"Why not Amu?" Sanjo-san asked.

"Its simple. It is his first job. There is no way he can do it." Amu said in her cool and spicy tone. Inside, she was going crazy. She was insulting her love! She just had to protect him! "I can do it. I mean, I'm the correct age."

"They already know you Amu. I don't think that will work. No one else is the correct age." Sanjo-san replied. "Besides, Kairi will be perfectly fine. He can take care of himself. That being said, it is now time for me to come home with my younger brother." Sanjo-san already grabbed Kairi and was pushing him down the stairs. So much for her weekend. She didn't hardly get to talk to him.

Ikuto already hopped off the roof. It was a miracle he even showed up. He probably just showed to see her reactions. Her charas went to go help Eru from the clutches of Iru. That left Amu and Utau alone. "Amu..." Utau said. Okay, time to go! Wait, my charas aren't here, crap.

In the time she was vaguely looking around for her charas, she didn't notice Utau get really close to her. "Utau..." She was kinda scared now. Okay, that was an understatement. Then Utau leaned in and kissed her.

Author's note:

Wow, I'm getting a little carried away. I warned you, but it is still an Amu X Kairi fanfic (because I am a fan of Utau X Ikuto and Utau X Kukai).


	6. Chapter 6

You will die!

Amu shoved Utau off. "You are going to die! That was my first kiss!" Amu was seriously pissed off. That was her only first kiss and it was ruined! Iru was beginning to go into her egg.

"You were blushing, I thought..." Utau tried to explain.

"You should of asked first! My love is Kairi! Do you get it now?" Suddenly, there was a red light. "My heart, unlock!" Amu did the thing with the lock. "Amulet devil!" Amu smiled. This fit herself perfectly. "You will die!"

"What does he have that I don't?" Utau whined.

"For one, he is a guy." Miki commented.

"Like that makes much difference." Then Utau jumped out of the way. Amu was attacking her! "Stop attacking me! It was an honest mistake!" Utau looked around for Eru but she was no where to be found.

"Amu, you might be going a little out of control desu." Amu ignored her and kept on attacking. "Amu desu!" There was more attacking. "I don't like this desu but if it is to save Utau desu, Utau's heart unlock!"

"Wait!" Utau said. It was too late. She was going into the character change with Su. "Clover Charm!" The dress was in a Lolita style, just like her other transformation. "Well, at least the character change isn't bad."

"What the? Why am I not that cool?" Amu cried. Really, she looked so kidish in her own character transformations. I guess it depends on how old you are. "Whatever, another reason to attack."

"I like this girl. How come I've never seen this side of your personality before?" Iru asked within her.

"I am just really mad!" Amu screamed. "Devil's tune!"

"Protective Sweets!" The honey formed a barrier between Utau and Amu. Amu's attack was nullified.

Then a familar sound came to their ears. "Useless! Useless!" Great, there was nothing like an X egg to ruin her battle.

"You know what, I'll come back to you later! I will!" Amu screamed. Su sighed in relief. In was in her contract to take care of all X eggs. If not, her payment checks would stop coming and her family would crash. Ami wouldn't be in school next spring. "Let's take care of this X egg!"

"Useless! Useless!" The X egg chanted. It onlu egged her on. Actually, anything could have egged her on at the moment. She was really mad.

"Devil's tune!" The X egg was in a corner now. Now for the finishing blow...but then Amu had this strange feeling come over her. It said use the lock. Okay, I really want to figure out what the lock does. If it does nothing, I can always crush the egg...Amu put her hands over the lock. "Open heart!" Red hearts came towards the X egg and instead of breaking, it purified it.

"I never saw that happen before!" Utau was surprised.

"So that was what the lock did." The amazement took Amu out of her anger state (lucky for Utau). She untransformed with Eru and collapsed on the ground. Utau did the same when she untransformed with Su. "I am not trying that transformation thing again."

"I will not do it again either." Utau was still catching her breath. "So, you forgive me?"

"Yes, as long as you don't try to kiss me again or kill Kairi." Amu replied.

"You took away all my fun." Utau pouted. "Well, at least we can talk about girl stuff. So, what is it you like about Kairi?"

"You don't get to know!" Amu blushed and turned away.


	7. Chapter 7

Meet the Stalker

"Hey Utau, I thought you would be killing Kairi right about now." Amu commented.

"I couldn't do that." Utau sighed. "It would make Sanjo-san sad. We are very close you know. She's like my mother in a way. She is there even if she is cruel sometimes." Amu never knew that Utau could be so deep.

"So, do you have a crush on her?" Amu asked. "What, you were asking about my love life."

"No, I don't. A crush makes your heart thump like crazy and makes you unable to think. I've always been able to think around Sanjo-san. Besides, she is old." Utau replied.

"You better not let Sanjo-san hear that comment." Miki replied.

Later at Seiyo Elementary:

Kairi was walking to school. He just transferred in and noticed that someone was behind him. "Whose there?" A figure loomed out of the shadows in a scary manner. Kairi didn't care. He saw scarier things before. Wait, that was Amu. "Amu, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your school?"

"They won't mind if I'm a little late." Amu replied in her cool and spicy tone. Why was she using that? She wanted to use her normal voice, to make Kairi like the normal her. Well, it was a good excuse. "I was worried about you, since it is your first assignment and all."

"Thanks for your concern Amu-san, but I think I'll be alright. As long as my sister is happy, I am too." Kairi waved to her and left. What was it about Sanjo-san? She have to write notes later.

"Amu, you better not be thinking what I think you are thinking." Miki knocked her out of her fantasy.

"She was! She was!" Ran said.

Amu ignored her charas. It would have annoyed her on a normal day, but she was still struck by Kairi's words. He was very close to his sister. Amu wasn't that close to Ami and she was doing this for her. Almost all people she met in Easter were doing it for someone. Utau was doing it for Ikuto, but Amu didn't know what her goal was now. Kairi was doing it for his sister. Ikuto was the odd one but then again, it wasn't like him to spill his guts. He is just like me.

"Amu desu! We are going to get caught desu!" Su said. Sure enough, the guardians were coming. Amu hid in the bushes.

"Catching all these X eggs is hard work." Tadase complained. "We need another person." Nadeshiko came over and whispered something in Tadase's ear and he turned red. Amu didn't know what they were talking about. "That is not the reason!" Tahase argued with Nadeshiko. She was kind of like Ikuto in a way.

Then Nadeshiko got tackled by Yaya. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What Yaya?" Tadase asked.

"There is a transfer student with a chara. Come on, I'll show him to you. His name is Kairi!" Yaya was already dragging Tadase. Nadeshiko was smiling at the scene.

There was a pain in Amu's heart. She didn't want to work for Easter, but she wanted that scene. She wanted to be surrounded by friends who cared about her. It wasn't like Ikuto or Utau were enough, but they were busy all the time and were older than her. She wanted someone her own age to hang out with.

"Amu, are you okay? You're crying desu." Su said. She couldn't be crying. She wiped away the tears and then felt a weight on her chest and looked up.

It was Utau. "Tell me what happened! Tell me everything!" Amu pulled away from Utau and began to breathe. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Amu yelled.

"I was just keeping an eye on you. It was one of the few days I had time. I wanted to see how the whole Kairi thing was progressing." Utau replied.

"We've been stalking you since this morning." Iru replied.

"You shouldn't say that." Eru said back.

"I guess I am not one to talk." After all, I was stalking Kairi.


	8. Chapter 8

So Amu is?

Naturally, Amu was there after school. I mean, she already blew her cover this morning. "Ditching school the whole day, eh?" Someone blew into her ear.

"Ikuto!" Amu screamed. Why was she always surprised by him.

"Just when you were telling me that my habits were bad. I think I'm a bad influence." Ikuto smiled. "Or maybe Utau is having more of an effect on you. Stalking someone does seem her style." Ikuto commented.

"It is totally different! I'm not stalking him!" Amu yelled back.

"No, you are just standing outside his school after you ditched the whole day. Yes, that isn't stalking." Ikuto shrugged. "Anyway, bye perverted girl." Ikuto left. She wasn't that perverted was she? Well, maybe Ikuto had a point. She just didn't care.

Then Amu heard the familar voice of an entegentic girl. "So, you'll be the Joker, right Kairi?" Shit, it was Yaya. Amu hid behind a wall.

"Yes, I have to go now." Kairi replied.

"Bye, bye!" Yaya smiled and waved. She went the opposite direction.

Amu stepped out in Kairi's direction. "Oh, good work Kairi. I guess you're a Guardian now. Want to walk to Easter together?" Yes, Amu was using Ran's character change. Did you think she could ask the one she loves alone?

"Amu, stop using Ran. I can tell." Kairi said bluntly. Oh right, he knew about Ran. Her plan just went down the toilet. "I will still walk with you. Oh, today was tiring. Yaya, well, you know how much energy is in her?" Kairi complained.

"Yeah, she tried attacking me once. Actually, every guardian tried attacking me once. That is tiring. Tadase is the worst." Amu stretched out her arms.

"Hinamori Amu!" Tahase said. Why now, why today? Why can't that king just go? I mean, I was having the perfect conversation with Kairi. "Get away from Kairi!" Then Tadase transformed. "Holy crown!" Amu was knocked off her feet. This was so not cool!"

"Amu!" Kairi rushed to her side. "What are you doing Tadase? What did Amu do to you?" He really was like a Samuri.

"She just-" Tadase stopped and thought for a moment. "What is Amu to you?"

"She is a friend, in fact, the first friend I got when I moved here." Kairi answered. "She isn't a bad person. Why are you attacking her?"

"Holy Crown!" Amu was beginning to lose consciousness. "Because, she is a member of Easter, our enemy." Amu was knocked out. She was only vaguely aware of being picked up.

The last thing she heard was Ran saying, "Amu!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Dream

_"Onee-chan!" Ami was crying out. _

_"Don't worry Ami, Amu will save you!" Amu began running towards her. She was just about to grab Ami when something snatched Ami away from her. "Ami!" It was a black hole. It was swallowing Ami up. _

"Ami!" Amu woke up with a start. Sweat was covering her body.

"Amu!" Her charas rushed to her side. They must of been worried. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being knocked out because of Tadase's attacks. Then she seriously looked around. She was in a room full of glass, wait, this was the greenhouse! Amu remembered when some girls in her class were talking about it. It was where the guardians met.

"I have to go!" Amu began to get up but on her legs, she realized she couldn't stand. Was this all because of that attack? No, the holy crown couldn't do this much damage. It was the character change with Iru. She was sick all week, and Utau wasn't doing so well either. Amu sweatdropped, "or I could stay here. Tadase, right?"

"Hinamori-san, I..." Tadase was cut off by Amu.

"Since when haven't you insulted me?" Amu asked.

"I didn't understand. I thought..." Tadase tried to explain.

"That I was pure evil. No, I really don't enjoy this." Amu sighed. "I just can't quit." _Onee-chan! _Amu looked around. She must have been remembering her dream. Ami was alright. She'll be alright. Amu just had to hold on.

"So, why are you doing this?" Yaya asked. Wait, when did she get here? "Why?"

"Do you have a little brother or sister?" Amu asked. Yaya nodded. "I have one too. Her name is Ami. Sometimes, she drives me crazy. My family... isn't doing so well right now. Thanks to my job at Easter, we can keep our house and Ami wouldn't be alone when I go to school. She'll have a normal life. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I never knew..." Kairi said.

"Yaya won't tell a soul!" Yaya smiled.

"So, why didn't you just ask us for help?" Kukai smiled.

"Like you could help." Amu snapped back.

"Well, I couldn't but Tadase could. Have you ever been to that guy's house? He is rich!" Kukai said.

Tadase blushed. "Well, yeah I could help. What do your parents do anyway?"

"My dad takes photos and my mom is a writer." Amu replied.

"Well, I know my family needs a photographer." Nadeshiko replied. "Can he photograph people? We've been without one for some time, and our family does not take good pictures." Nadeshiko was remembering some horror stories. "We run a dance school and preform. We need someone to take pictures."

"Well, Hinamori-san, will one job at least make ends meet?" Tadase asked. Amu nodded. "There is something else I need to ask you. What is Ikuto's reason for working at Easter?"

"I'm not sure. He isn't the person that would tell me. Most of the time, he teases me. I can tell he is a good person, so I'm sure he has his reasons." Then Amu thought, wait a minute! Why is Tadase asking about Ikuto? "So, you like him back don't you?"

"No." Tadase sputtered.

"De-ni-al!" Amu and Nadeshiko said together. Amu could feel a great friendship starting here. Ikuto had too much of an influence on her.

"Oh, I have a question too!" Amu said. "Can I keep the lock?"

"Well, she does have three charas..." Kukai said.

"Yes." Tadase said.


	10. Chapter 10

I Can't Leave

Amu was at the door of the director's office when she stopped. Why was she stopping? She hated Easter and all the X eggs. She just wanted to be a normal girl. She was so sure when she was with the guardians. Now, why was she pausing?

"Amu? What are you doing here?" Utau said in surprise.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Amu ran to the roof. It was Utau, yeah, that was the reason. Even if she was a creepy stalker, she was her best friend. She was probably the first to know her true self. They had so many fun times together, and they were always there for each other, through good times and bad. Thanks to Utau, Amu was able to stand this job. She couldn't just abandon her. That would be too cruel.

Ikuto was right, this was a good place to think. Oh, and there was Ikuto too. She wasn't as close with him as she was with Utau. Ikuto always preferred to keep himself distant. Sometimes that was a good thing for her. He could always pull her out of a bad mood. He was like a very, very annoying older brother. She couldn't leave them both alone. Plus, even if Kairi was on a temporary position, he was still stuck here alone. What girl would she be if she left her crush alone?

Amu got her cell phone out and dialed the guardians. "I'm sorry; I just couldn't do it. I can't leave Utau or Ikuto or..." Amu cut off there. She didn't want to get Kairi in trouble.

"It's okay, I understand." It was Nadeshiko. Funny, she was expecting Tadase to answer. "Hey, Tadase, Amu wants to talk to you." No, I don't. Why don't you tell him what is going on Nadeshiko? I bet she likes to torture me. God, I hope she doesn't get to know Ikuto.

"Hey, Tadase---" Amu stuttered.

"Why can't you leave? Are they forcing you to stay? Do you need our help?" Tadase was blaming this all on himself. I guess that is just his personality.

"I can't leave Ikuto or Utau alone." Amu said in her cool and spicy tone. It didn't match up. Plus, that wasn't as strong excuse. Well, it was for her but not for the Guardians. They wouldn't understand. They don't know Ikuto or Utau as well as I do. "What about you and Ikuto knowing each other? Don't deny it; I can clearly see something went on in the past." Yes, that will work. When all else fails, use cool and spicy and put it on someone else!

"We were just childhood friends. That is all." Amu could feel Tadase's blush though the cell phone. Was that even possible?

"So in other words, you want to talk to him." Amu replied in her cool and spicy tone.

"No, that isn't it! I don't want to talk to him!" Tadase shouted. Damm, they were in love with each other. They say denial is a sign of love and so is hate. These two must have a burning romance.

Amu returned to her normal, everyday self. "I'm sure you want to know why Ikuto is working for Easter." Amu heard silence on the other end of the line. "I take that as a yes. Since I couldn't leave Easter, I'll just set up a meeting with Ikuto at three o'clock tomorrow at the park." Amu was careful not to use the word date. Then Tadase wouldn't show up. She hanged up the phone before he could say no.

"Amu is a match maker!" Ran smiled. Amu smiled back. I am a match maker.

"So when are you going to talk to Ikuto about this?" Miki asked. Miki was the practical one. That was a good question. Amu got up from her seat and began to go to the stairs.

"This always happens desu! Amu forgets to make plans desu!" Thanks Su. You are just making me feel great about myself.

Where is Ikuto anyway? Then she ran into something, not hard, but it was soft. "If it isn't the perverted kid?" Ikuto laughed. Just the person I was looking for! Who knew it would be this easy! Then again, this is his roof.

"Ikuto, I need to talk to you." Amu said seriously. Yes, Amu didn't have a plan. She never had one ever.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about kid?" Ikuto asked.

"I want to talk to you privately in the park tomorrow." Ikuto was confused. Okay, it was weird, even for Amu to ask that in her character change. Ikuto was looking for a heart on her X pin. "Why are you staring at me like that? I just want to talk you without the risk of Utau butting in."

"Sure thing kid, I'll show. I'm glad you aren't that perverted." Ikuto grinned.

"What are you talking about!" Amu yelled at him.

"Never mind; you'll understand when you are older. See ya Amu." Ikuto opened the door to the stairs. "I need to go to my next job."


	11. Chapter 11

The Cross egg is the same from _Is it too late? _and yes, Shin is back. I love Shin. Lots of TadaseXIkuto. I had really too much fun. Manga/anime spoilers.

2 more?

Amu blinked. She blinked again. Yep, still there. There were two eggs in her bed. One was a diamond and completed the set. The one that didn't match was the cross one.

"Another one? Do we tell the guardians?" Miki asked.

"Nope, Amu just wants to get through today without fainting. DON'T FAINT AMU!" Ran tried to hold her up. She was alright...for now.

"Poor Amu desu." Su sighed.

At the park:

Ikuto was early and waiting on the corner. He was looking around for Amu with a suspicious glare on his face. Amu sunk deeper into the bushes. He can't see me, so why do I feel like he can see me? "Ikuto?" That was Tadase's voice. Amu looked over the bush. Ikuto was focused on Tadase now. "Its funny seeing you here." Tadase was messing up, but Kiseki wasn't taking over. I guess it is pointless in front of Ikuto. He already knows.

"Oh, Amu set us up." Ikuto already figured out her plan.

"I just need to ask one question." Tadase replied.

"So, what do you need to know? I really don't feel like fighting on my day off." Ikuto looked up.

"Why are you working for Easter?" Tadase re phased his question. "What do you wish for anyway that is worth working for Easter?"

"I think you know kiddie king." Ikuto replied.

"I don't know!" Ikuto swinged his violen around. "Could it be that you want your father to come back?"

"No kidding kiddie king. I think it would be obvious to someone who I lived with after he disappeared. Now I'm stuck with this step-father guy that is making Utau and my life horrible. God, I hate him." Ikuto was actually getting mad. He was losing his cool, which Amu had never seen before. He was always in control. What was this about living together? (Amu is getting the wrong idea). "I'm surprised that you aren't running off in the other direction, kiddie king."

"It's just..." Tadase blushed. Where was Kiseki? Normally, he would be stopping this. Amu looked behind her. Kiseki was tied up, but by who? Ran, Su, and Miki would never do that. Amu didn't notice the cross egg missing. Amu did notice the nice flowers appearing out of thin air. Oh, its a love scene!

"Oh, I get it." Ikuto replied. Tadase and Ikuto kissed. My virgin eyes! Flowers were everywhere. The OCC meter went out of control. Someone fell out of a tree. The kissing ended with Ikuto and Tadase ready to strike the intruder.

It was Kairi. "Kairi?" Everyone proclaimed, even Amu, who got out of the bushes. "What are you doing here?" This was not like Kairi. He would never spy on someone. Then again, he was very curious.

"I was just..." Kairi blushed and looked down. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Uh..." Tadase and Ikuto replied.

Someone then whispered in Amu's ear, "Cursed enemies kissed, why can't you? From a girl that doesn't know anything to a girl that is strong." A cross appeared on Amu's X clip.

Amu walked down to Kairi, who was still speechless. "Do you like me?" Amu asked. Kairi's blush was her reply. She kissed Kairi, full on the lips. In the middle of the kiss, the character change went out. Welcome back, regular Amu! Amu quickly backed away, and noticed a small, guy chara floating above her with a smirk on his face. "You are worse than Utau!"


	12. Chapter 12

It was hard for me to write TadaseXIkuto. At least Tadase might have a chance of being gay, but I can't see Ikuto being gay. Not with how perverted he is.

What Charas represent

Amu grabbed the new chara. "Why do you do it! Why!"

The new chara coughed and pushed himself out of Amu's grasp. "No introductions? My, aren't you rude." This chara reminded her of someone. She couldn't put her finger on it. "Really, it is so annoying to see two people totally blind when they like each other. You should be thanking me because I helped you out. By the way, my name is Shin."

"I like this new chara of yours Amu." Ikuto smirked. Putting Ikuto and Shin beside each other, Amu finally realized they were alike.

"Why are you like Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"I don't know; I came out of my egg a couple of minutes ago. Ask yourself." Shin replied.

Why would Shin be like Ikuto? Su represented her want to cook like her first love, Ran represented her want to be more open to Tadase, and Miki was her desire to show her feelings (they never showed the reason in the anime/manga, so I am making shit up). Could it be that she actually wanted to be like the perverted cat?

Ikuto was an easy going guy, which was amazing since he was working for Easter. It was a miracle he wasn't broken. Even Utau had some scars from working with Easter so long. He always managed to take things less seriously, which got him in trouble sometimes. He sometimes got in trouble on purpose, but then again, he was a rebel, right? It was his way of striking against Easter.

I, on the other hand, always take things so seriously, and am afraid of stepping out of the bountries. "Maybe that is why Shin is here." Shin smiled, or more like smirked. Now, she would have two annoying people around her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are we going to do?" Kairi was recovered from the sudden kiss, though he was not facing Amu. Did he not like the kiss or is he hiding because he liked the kiss, or is he still deciding? "Amu, are you alright?" Kairi asked her. He was very close to her now.

She blushed and stepped away. "I'm fine. Continue." Amu said in her cool and spicy personality.

"Not tell anyone." Ikuto answered.

"I think we need a better plan than that." Kairi replied.

"Why don't we combine forces?" Tadase asked.

"Huh?" Everyone else replied.

"I mean, the embryo is the source of our problem. The sooner it disappears, the sooner our lives will go back to normal. So, if we combine forces, we catch the embryo faster, and problem solved." Tadase replied.

"That is a good plan king." Kairi replied.

"So when are we going to tell the guardians? Ikuto, Utau, and I can't walk in there and say we're your allies! Somehow, I think we'll be attacked." Amu said.

"Yeah, we probably should explain first. Amu, why don't you tell Utau about this?" Tadase asked.

"Why can't Ikuto do it?" Amu whined.

"No way in hell." Ikuto replied.

"Then it is settled then." Kairi said. No...not right now! I don't want to see Utau! She would want to know what happened to the detail!


	13. Chapter 13

Face the Utau

Utau was walking out of Easter. Amu could see that she was tired from collecting all those X eggs. "Hey Utau!" Amu waved.

Utau ran over to her and hugged her. Apparently, she wasn't that tired. "So, what's up Amu? I can tell something happened! What happened!" Oh boy, Utau already knew. This was going to be fun.

"Well..." Amu's personality failed and cool and spicy took over, "I saw your brother and Tadase kissing." Amu was forgetting the part where she kissed Kairi, but that wasn't necessary for Utau to know, was it?

Utau's mouth dropped open, then she smiled. I didn't know it was possible for her to smile so big. "That's great!" Utau was doing the happy dance. Amu was getting seriously scared. It was getting OOC in here. "I mean, I'm surprised that Tadase actually returned his feelings! We stayed at Tadase's house when we were kids because our mom was sick, but I never imagined this!"

"Wait, Utau," Amu grabbed her hand, "when you were kids? All of you were together?"

"Don't tell me that you though..." Utau spit out her drink, "You did, didn't you?" Amu slowly backed up to the door. "Ikuto is a perverted guy, but he respects laws. He wouldn't take Tadase's virginity until he was at least thirteen. Give my brother some credit. He follows the law." (Well, I'm making up Japanese law, so the age of consent is 13, I think).

"I'm sorry; I didn't know the full story!" Amu really did not want to make Utau mad. She was really scary when she was mad.

"Jeez, so anyway, what really happened at the park, beside Tadase and Ikuto kissing, huh?" Utau leaned in. Amu blushed thinking about the kiss, how soft Kairi's lips were, how she was going to kill Ikuto for corrupting her like this! She wasn't this perverted before she met him! I need to hang out more with kids my own age.

Then Amu heard a POP! The diamond egg hatched open and a character with orange hair popped out. "From a girl that doesn't shine to a girl that can! Character change!"

Amu's x hair clip turned into a diamond. Amu was still blushing, but she was speaking. "I kissed Kairi because of a character change." Shin smiled in the background. Utau nodded at him. "Anyway, I thought I should tell you because I really admire how you shine and it would be unfair to you as your friend not to tell you this." Amu wasn't in a character change anymore. Actually, that one wasn't half bad compared to the others. She gave an evil glare to Shin.

"Ah man, if only this chara had been around at that time." Utau sighed. "Oh well, at least we are friends, right?" Utau smiled.

"Best friends!" Amu smiled back. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Dia." Dia replied and she went back into her egg. "Until you need me again." What a mysterious character!

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you something else Utau." Utau looked at her. "See, in the park, Kairi came up with a plan to catch the embryo faster and we need your help!"

"So, what do you need me to do?" Utau asked.

"Come to the guardians greenhouse. His idea was for Easter and the Guardians to work together to catch the embryo." Utau's eyes lit up in surprise.


	14. Chapter 14

If you can't tell from the previous chapters, there are going to be more guys hooking up with each other. Why? Because I am evil like that, its funny, and I just found a new pairing I liked from the new chapter of the Shugo Chara manga! Oh, and some inspiration from a recent Shugo Chara episode when Nagihiko comes back.

A Secret Love and a Secret about the Queen Chair

It was the wierdest thing. If it wasn't already strange enough having Easter and the Guardians in the same room working together, Ikuto teasing Tadase, which really wasn't different from normal, giving him kisses on the ear instead of on the lips (took the scene with Amu on the balcony where Ikuto bit her ear...it didn't happen in this story), which was totally abnormal. How did the guardians/Utau react? Yaya was taking pictures, Nadeshiko didn't mind at all, Kukai fainted on the floor out of shock when Tadase finally did get a kiss on the lips, Utau was trying to get the pictures Yaya just took, and Kairi didn't pay attention. He had his mind on other things.

Amu tried to get near Kairi. She wanted to talk to him again, and their last meeting was awkward due to the character change. Thanks Shin! Kairi wouldn't go near her now. "Kairi, I didn't mean it, I mean, I did but it wasn't under my control. I was planning on confessing but I wasn't expecting Shin to be there. I'm sorry. Don't ignore me!" Amu just babbled on and on.

"Amu is hopeless when it comes to confessing love." Ran said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kairi said. Bright lights surrounded them along with flowers. It outdid Ikuto's and Tadase's love scene, and made yaoi stricken eyes able to see again, including Kukai's. He was back on his feet again. "It was that I thought you really didn't mean it. I was afraid of getting turned down."

"What is this scene?" Yaya asked. She ruined it!

"Oh no! Amu's getting mad!" Ran exclaimed.

"Run Yaya run desu!" Su yelled.

Instead of Amu hurting Yaya, it was Shin. "I will hurt anyone that gets in the way of my plan. You got that?" Shin was kinda scary.

Anyway, back to the love scene. "Kairi, the truth was that I had a crush on you the first time I saw you." Amu decided to leave the Easter part out. She wouldn't want the guardians to know about that. "Even when I found out you were only in the third grade. You seem much more grown up than your actual age."

"So, are you going to kiss or not?" Ikuto asked. "Or will Shin have to do it again?" Amu and Kairi kissed, and were about to deepen it when they realized Yaya was there, and they didn't want to corrupt her. After all, hanging out with Ikuto took away their virgin minds (I will have to write a chapter about that later).

"So cute!" Utau exclaimed. "I will have to add it to my wall!" Everyone else just sweat dropped. Utau was in creepy obsessive mode.

"Since everyone is revealing secrets today, I would like to share one that I myself have been hiding from you." Nadeshiko said. "I am actually a guy!"

"SAY WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

Kukai was moping in the corner. "THERE IS NO WAY! I HAD A CRUSH ON NADESHIKO!" Kukai then quieted his voice when he realized what he just said. "Oh shit. Is this gay virus affecting everyone in this room?"

Nadeshiko just said, "Uh....I should have kept quiet longer." Translation: I should have got a couple of dates out of this deal. Amu could see that. Kukai fainted again. I wonder if he'll come to realize he is gay. "Come on Kukai, what is with that reaction! Come on, Tadase looks more like a girl than I do! (you know it is true). I mean he is shorter," Tadase began to sink into depression, "has a girly face," Tadase looked emo, "and the girl's uniform would look good on him!" Tadase was out cold.

"Um, we have two guys out of it! Shouldn't we get help?" Amu asked. This wasn't good at all!

"No, this is perfect." A smirk formed on Ikuto's face.

"I'll get the camera." Yaya said.

"Someone to share my pain!" An evil aura began to surround Nadeshiko. Tadase was dragged into a spare room in the greenhouse, along with a girl's uniform. Yaya went into the school and came back with a big bag.

Tadase came out in a girls uniform, still out because if he wasn't out, he would kill everyone involved. Kukai was just coming around, then he saw Tadase, and he fainted again. "I don't think he needs all this stuff." Amu took a peek into Yaya's bag. It had makeup and a wig. What were they planning to do? Blackmail him?

"Just leave him be." Ikuto said.

Tadase was waking up. "What happened? Why do I feel really uncomfortable?" Then Tadase looked down. He character changed with Kiseki. "You are all going to die!" He went after the guilty party, and left Kukai, Amu, and Utau alone.


	15. Chapter 15

This is just a side story on how Ikuto corrupted the innocent minds of Kairi and Amu, and yes, the characters will be OCC. That is the funness of it. Yes, that is real yaoi OVAs. Watch them at your own risk.

Omake

Amu now knows never, ever watch tv or read manga with Ikuto. In fact, make friends your own age, because Ikuto is perverted beyond belief and doesn't care that you are in elementary school.

Back to that fateful day:

Amu and Kairi were watching tv together. It was a normal, kid rated program. Then Ikuto walked into the room. "I'm taking over the tv. I can't stand this kid crap."

"Why do you have to take over the tv?" Amu yelled. Ikuto and she argued a lot. They were like siblings in a way.

Ikuto smirked. "Well, if that is how you feel." Amu knew Ikuto was pissed, but didn't see how he would get his revenge this time.

"Does he always do this?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, he does." Amu sighed.

"This should be fun." Ikuto said. Looking back, Amu should have known to leave the room now. Music began playing, and the title of the OVA came on, Fujimi Orchestra. First, a guy was just playing a violin. It was beautiful, then the warnings came on. The conductor and the lead violin kissed. Kairi and Amu should have run then, but somehow, they were captivated.

Then it switched to a locked room scene. Why Amu didn't run then or just turn off the tv, I don't know. She was just too innocent to figure out what happened next. They were on a bed....yeah, you can figure the rest out (have to keep the rating T, and I don't write that). "What the hell? Turn this off!" Amu yelled. Her face was really red at this point.

Kairi was just gone. He was in another world. "Kairi, are you alright?" Amu asked. There was no response. "You bastard. You killed Kairi!"

Just before Amu lunged at Ikuto, Kairi woke up. "I thought I saw-" Kairi saw the yaoi video, "GOD, ITS REAL!" Kairi got as red as Amu now he knew he was really watching it. "Ikuto, why do you watch this?"

"It's hot." Ikuto replied. There was blank stares from Kairi and Amu. "Kids like you wouldn't understand." Ikuto paused the OVA and took it out of the DVD player. Kairi and Amu breathed a sigh of relief. Then Ikuto put in another DVD. It was Papa to Kiss in the Dark. Amu was wondering why the title was so strange.

She found out. Sexual situation...bed..."OH GOD!" Amu yelled. "Is that really his father?"

"Actually his uncle I believe." Ikuto said. "Sorry, just revealed a spoiler."

Kairi then did the adult thing. He pulled the cord out of the TV. "Problem solved." Though he still had those hot, yaoi images in his head. He pondered killing Ikuto. Now his mind was corrupted.

Then Utau came in, and saw Amu freaked out on the floor. "What did you do Ikuto?" She yelled. She was going into scary defend my lover mode. Then she saw Kairi's and Amu's scarred for life faces and she character transformed with Iru. "Ikuto! Don't corrupt Amu!" Utau began attacking Ikuto. Apparently, Kairi wouldn't have to kill Ikuto. Utau would do it for him.

"I was just having some fun!" Ikuto pleaded as he avoided Utau's attacks. He jumped out the window and ran the hell away.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, had a bit of a writers block with this story.

Dia

Amu was surprised that Ikuto, Nadeshiko, and Yaya weren't in a character change. Then she saw Shin with three tied up charas. Without their character changes, the guilty party got beat up pretty bad, though Ikuto was still laughing. It was finally decided all of them would wish the same wish: that the embryo would never exist again. It also was decided that the guardians were not to get in Easter's way and vice versa.

Now Amu was at Utau's concert. Her job was to get the embryo, of course. Even if Utau was just singing to get X eggs, there was no doupt she was a good singer. Amu wished she could sound like her, just once. When the concert ended, Amu noticed that the small, diamond egg was moving. Was dia going to come out again? Anyway, I have a job to do.

"Amu, can you check the pile over here?" Sanjo-san said.

"Sure." Amu looked at every single egg and couldn't feel a thing. "The embryo isn't here." Then an idea popped in Amu's mind. Ran began going into her egg. "My heart, unlock!" A shining light was seen and Sanjo was just looking at her, trying to figure out what was going on. "Amulet Heart!" I wonder if it will work in this transformation? "Open heart!" So it was pink hearts this time, but they did the job. All the eggs were purified.

"Amu, when did you learn to do that?" Sanjo-san cried.

"A week ago when Utau and I were fighting. See, Ikuto stole this lock from Tadase and gave it to me. Apparently, it has the power to purify eggs!" Amu hated knowing she was crushing people's dreams.

"I knew you were amazing!" Utau squealed.

"Uh...I think it is the lock's doing." Amu stammered. "Good concert by the way."

"You think so? I feel better now that the eggs are purified." As soon as Utau said that, the purified eggs went back to their owners.

"You know, today, I was thinking it would be cool to sing like you." Amu said. She never had the courage or believed her singing was good enough to actually sing in front of anyone.

"Thanks." Utau blushed. Amu backed away. She wouldn't want that happening again.

"From a girl that can't sing to a girl that can! Character change!" Dia said.

A yellow diamond appeared where Amu's black X clip had been. "Can I sing with you?" Amu asked.

"Sure!" Utau was practically glowing with happiness. "Let's sing Meikyuu Butterfly."

Utau and Amu began to sing. "Don't seize, don't capture, the labyrinth butterfly. The wings in your concealed chest sing of freedom even for the people who can't see them." Amu was surprised on how good she was singing and how she wasn't scared at all. It was almost like she was free. So this is why Utau liked singing so much that she didn't mind all the X eggs.

Then Amu heard clapping and immediately went out of her character change and blushed. "Good job Amu. I didn't know you could sing or you had a new chara."

"You really were good at singing!" Utau was dangerously close to the extreme lovey-dovey stage. "There is no need to be embarrassed!" It was then Amu decided to run. "Amu, where are you going?"

"Uh, there were X eggs out in street that we missed." Amu lied. Utau bought it. Who actually was in the street were the two girl guardians, correction, one girl and one cross dresser. They must of been here for Utau's concert. "What are you doing here?"

"Utau is one of Yaya's favorite singers!" Yaya replied. Better not mention that concert was for collecting X eggs.

"Yeah, I guess she is pretty good." Amu went off into her cool and spicy personality.

"Don't act like that Amu. I can tell that you are hiding your true personality." Nadeshiko laughed to herself-himself, so confusing!

"How would you know that?" Amu asked, barely concealing her fear.

"I did some research on you from your previous schools." Nadeshiko smiled. Stalker! She is scary! Amu's concealment was gone now and her fear was open to see.

"Stalker!" Amu yelled. "Worse than Ikuto after Tadase!"

"I'm not that bad...don't insult me so." Nadeshiko replied.


End file.
